demon-god of DxD
by shadowsuccessor13
Summary: Son of Gaia killer of Typhon and Zeus, he came from a world where demons are peaceful. He is on the hunt for the supposed to be dead typhon in which brought him into the dxd world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two being could be seen floating in the vacant space between dimensions.

He was a giant - so tall his head touched the stars. He had the torso of a man, but each leg was an enormous viper coil that writhed and hissed as he moved. He had a main head that hosted 100 snake heads that constantly screamed the sounds of various animals. All that is described of his human-like head are glowing red eyes that drove fear into the hearts of all that looked upon them, and a "savage jaw" that breathed fire. He had hundreds of wings all over his body, and instead of ten fingers his hands were made of 100 deadly serpents. He is the god/monster Typhon.

The other one is a Human/demon contracted by the gods to end Typhon, his name is Mamuro Eiji. He has dark violet hair. His eye are slitted gold and all over black . he has a star mark on his right eye and under it is a cross. He has two crooked horns and a slim black tail in a shape of a spade. His arms are covered by black metallic gauntlets that looks like sharp claws. And currently he is only wearing pants.

he is the receiver of Eternal Demise, a sword that is forged from Gaia's blood, Zeus lightning, basilisk breath, metal that can only found in Olympus, forged by Hephaestus in which she melted the metal using the flames of the sword is Black with green outline, the sword is large enough that he can use it as a shield.

Eiji is peaceful demon lord thanks to his human half, he is contracted by the zeus to help him end Typhon since the other gods left except for zeus and athena. It was still a mystery for him why zeus chose him to help but if he can save lives then theres no problem in that.

" so you're the one that Zeus has asked to stop me? " Typhon then laughed " you are foolish, i was ' born ' to be able to kill zeus the strongest of all gods. do you really think that you will stand a chance against me? ".

" Gaia has gave me permission to end you her own child " it was hard to talk to Typhon since he is so large. " you have caused many deaths not just on the human but to the demons to. I understand that you are just doing your purpose at first but this has gone far enough ".

" then come at me boy and show me how powerful you are " his glowing red eyes stared at eiji.

Eiji defiantly looked at Typhon's eyes showing no fear, he drew his sword from his back he swung it and released a blast of energy at Typhon who just back handed the attack away also hitting eiji and sending him flying backwards.

Eiji managed to himself from flying to far away, he propelled himself towards Typhon when he reached Typhon's torso he quickly slashed it in which the chest spurted out blood like a fountain but easn't enough to fatally wound him.

The snakes on typhon's body tried to take a bite in eiji but he dodged them and sliced those that he can't evade, he can't take the risk of even getting a single scratch from those snakes because those snakes can even kill a minor god.

Eiji was the attacked by more snakes on all of the directions. " i guess i have no choice then ". As the snake came closer they all exploded as if they were squeezed hard.

" so you have an ability to make extra parts of your body from your energy " Typhon said with a booming voice.

The battle stayed the same in which Typhon's snake will attack eiji and he will either evade ,cut or make them explode by pressure.

" i'm tired of this farce i shall end you now boy and complete my goal " Typhon's mouth opened large then fired gathered in it, he released the fire like a beam towards eiji.

" i just hope this works " Eiji stood in front of the attack while his hands are out stretched. when the fire beam hit him his body started to absorb it. " hahaha i thought Gaia was Bluffing when she said that it is made out of energy ".

Eijis body absorbed the attack but right now he is feeling pain from the large amount of energy that his body is absorbing, if Typhon foesn't cut the energy eijis body will explode.

Typhon seeing eiji is absorbing his attack halted giving energy on it that stopped it. " what are you planning boy? You think that the energy you got from my attack will let you win? ".

Eiji smirked " no, but it will greatly help me ". He then pushed all the energy that he got from Typhon plus his own on his sword. " with this i am sure to end you ".

The sword became covered with gold energy that made it wider and larger. " die you bastard " Eiji swung his sword towards Typhon in which cleaved the god/demon in two from his head downwards.

Eiji was exhausted because ninety five percent of his power was included in that attack. He was about to close his eye and rest to recover his magic to return to his world when he suddenly felt pain on his back and stomach, he looked at his abdomen to see what causing it and was surprised to see what it was, the one causing his pain is a golden lightning, the same lightning that zeus used.

Eiji forcefully turned himself and saw zeus above him. " w-why? " he coughed blood.

" you have became strong enough that you could challenge me boy so i eliminated you before you even become a threat. "

" you really a bastard aren't ya? "

Zeus didn't turned his back from him and opened a portal but before he could enter it something pierced his chest exactly where his heart is.

" if i am going to die then i will take you with me " he then laughed " i'm sure hades will be thrilled by my present ".

Zeus tried pulling out the sword but he was starting to get weak. " what have you done to me!? ".

" idiot remember that the sword was also forged with a basilisk breath " he pulled the sword from zeus back then used his vectors to hold zeus and continuously stabbed him until he was sure that zeus is dead. " i win " he then lost consciousness and died.

… to be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He died yet rather than waking up in the underworld he woke up in a hilltop full flowers and a tree, the sun is radiant and the air is fresh.

" it seems that you woke up " he heard someone said from behind him.

He turned around to see who it was and was surprised. " Lady Gaia its a pleasure to see you again but may i ask why i am here? ".

Gaia smiled warmly. " First i want to congratulate you for defeating Typhon and second is to tell you that you can't return to your own world now ".

Eiji's happiness from seeing gaia was washed away because of the last part she said. " why can't o go back? How are my subordinates going to live peacefully without me? " .

" you really care for your subordinates don't you ". Gaia's kinda feeling guilty about she's going to tell him

Eiji smiled " they are my family ". Eiji saw the sadness on Gaia. " did something happened to them ".

" after you have killed Zeus, Hera discovered about it and she killed all the demons and your subordinate " she hated to be the bearer of bad news but it has to be done.

" you didn't help them? " tears build up on his eyes. " you let them kill my subordinates? ".

" i am sorry but i am the one keeping you alive if i had left you before you were completely healed you would have died " Gaia explained.

What's the reason to live now since he can't go back to his world and now he got nothing left totally. " why did you keep me alive? "

This was it, she needs to tell him the real reason why he is here. " apparently Typhon didn't get destroyed completely he some how manage to save a part ot him in which he placed his soul, memories, and some of his powers, he is weak thank what you did but i don't think the place he went will survive once his power is back, i need you to kill him once again ".

Eiji glared at her. " why do you think should i help you? ".

" because i may have saved one of your friends " from behind Gaia a girl smaller than eiji cam out.

" Thania? " he stood up and rushed towards her then he hugged her. " it is really you ".

Thania is a small girl that appears to be fourteen years old, she has white hair and wears a red gothic outfit. Thania is a weapon that became self aware, she constructed her own human body but still can turn to a sword, she can't speak but can communicate with Eiji through telepathy.

" Thania over there was following you but she got left behind, i found her and hid her before hera could get here " Gaia said proudly. " who would have thought that the one that will survive is the silent sword of yours ".

Gaia was referring to as how thania can be come a demon sword.

Eiji ignored Gaia and focused on Thania. " so wanna go on another adventure with me? ".

Thania nodded while crying.

" Lady Gaia i accept your request " Eiji kneeled in front of gaia.

" then let me give You some blessing " Gaia kissed his forehead.

His body then glowed in different auras, Eijis body slightly smaller and his feature became much more human ( no tails, horns, normal looking eyes ) but the mark on his eye still remained.

" i have boosted your power so next time you fight him you don't have yo use almost all of your energy " she remembered supplying some energy to him because it was so drained. " and there are two more who wants to join in ".

Two more? But she said that only Thania was the one was able to save.

" you two can come out now! " gaia shouted and from the top of the tree behind them a golden lion jumped down and from it's shadow a two headed black dog emerged.

" mea, orthros " he was surprised, he thought the two would be mad at him for killing their father Typhon.

He hug both of them in which they hugged him too using their paws.

" now for my final Gift " she pulled out a giant sword from the earth as it opened then closed after spitting out the sword. " I shall place Eternal Demise inside of you ". She stabbed him in the chest.

He wanted to jump away but was too late gaia had already stabbed him but hr didn't feel any pain instead he saw the sword vanish inside of him. " thank you " Eiji bowed.

" now go i wish you a safe journey ". Gaia opened a portal for them.

Thania became a white katana in which he placed on hi hip, then mea became a coat in which he wore and lastly orthros jumped inside his shadow.

After Eiji entered the portal Gaia closed it. " are you really sure you don't want to go with him? ".

" nah boss can handle it and besides he got the other three with him " said a tall large bulky man.

" Tell me lady Gaia why did you not tell him? " a woman next to the bulky man said.

" what did i not tell him? "

" that he is your last born and he isn't a half-human but a god/demon hybrid "

" he'll figure it out eventually after all the world i sent him has it's own gaia ". Gaia said as she stared at the sky " you are all welcome stay here as long as you want after all if you return to your world hera would surely kill you all again ".

" thank you lady gaia for protecting our souls ". They all bowed and thanked her.

" anything for my son " she said with a smile.

... To be continued…


End file.
